The Lion King Interviewer
by Perry's Girlfriend
Summary: Join me as I interview every Lion King character ever mentioned. From the movies, books, those deleted, and even some of my OCs. Not to mention the fact that you can join me and interview your favorite Lion King character. Please read and review.


Hello fans of the Lion King! This is a place where we interview every Lion King character, from the first movies, to those in the books, and even those who were deleted. We will even interview a couple of my OCs. We are going to interview characters by order of appearence for Lion King 1, 2, and 3, the movies.

First off...Zazu! His wife which he mentions her is Roho, an OC which I have to give CSIMentalistTLKlover credit for making her. Thank you, CSIMentalistTLKlover!

Sorry if I got your username wrong. I know I'm close though. :)

Here's the interview. Feel free to ask me if you wan to join the interviews, or have questions you want me to ask the character. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Character's Name: Zazu

Part I: Let's Start at the Beginning...

Me: What's your name?

**Zazu: **Like this chapter says, my name is Zazu.

Me: Give me your full name...

**Zazu: **Oh. Why didn't you just say so? Zazu Azize Jamail Amora Banana-Beak. That simple.

Me: Doesn't sound easy or simple. Do you have a nickname? If yes, what is it and how did you come to have it?

**Zazu: **Yes I do have one. It's Zazzy and my wife gave it to me.

Me: What species are you? (Human, werewolf, etc? Or are you an alien?)

**Zazu: **I am _not _an alien. I am a Red-billed Hornbill.

Me: Where/when were you born?

**Zazu: **I was born in the Pridelands and on the 31st. of August, 1980.

Me: I see. And that would make your age...?

**Zazu:** 34 now. I was 14 when I did the _'Lion King_'

Me: Okay, now...are you a good guy, or a bad guy?

**Zazu:** WHAT?! What kind of question is that?! I'm a good guy! What do you mean 'Uh huh. Sure you are…'?!

Part II: Tell Us More About Yourself...

8. How would you describe your personality?

**Zazu:** Nice, handsome, responsible, etc.

Me: Would you say you're someone who can handle pressure?

**Zazu:** Yes. Yes I… How dare you say that?! I'm very cool under pressure. Just like that one time-Oh. Nevermind. I wasn't cool then…Forget it.

Me: Do you like to read?

**Zazu:** Yes, in fact, I _love _reading.

Me: Favorite color?

**Zazu:** Purple. My wife's main color is lilac.

Me: Do you get along with others?

**Zazu:** Usually. Unless they insult me.

Me: Do you have any enemies?

**Zazu:** Everyone has enemies, so of course I do.

Me: How about friends?

**Zazu:** I have some, but my closest friend is my wife.

15. Are you patient?

**Zazu:** My wife says I'm not, but I think I am. What do you mean you think I'm not patient?

Part III: Hypothetically...

Me: Suppose that you could become any creature you know of. What would you pick, and why?

**Zazu:** I actually want to be a human, because then I feel like I'd get more respect.

Me: One of your enemies in question 13 just complimented you. Response?

**Zazu:** Ha! They're bluffing.

Me: One of your friends in Question 14 just insulted you. Response?

**Zazu:** *Smirks* Peck their brains out.

Me: If you could change anything about yourself...

**Zazu:** My wife says that I should tweeze my eyebrows, but I like them.

Me: About your home...

**Zazu:** I would like some less girly shower curtains and comforter.

Part IV: Now We Get Personal

Me: What're your parents like?

**Zazu:** Mom's still over-protective and my father died when I was 4 years old. *Sniffs* I really miss him.

Me: Do you have any siblings?

**Zazu:** Only 1 and she died when I was 6 and she was 4.

Me: What's your occupation?

**Zazu:** Why, the King's majordomo of course!

Me: I see, that's a good job to have. Do you like it?

**Zazu:** It can be stressful at times, but I love my job.

Me: Are you seeing/dating anyone?

**Zazu:** I'm a happily married man and my wife is expecting to lay eggs in a month.

Me: Tell us your biggest secret.

**Zazu:** That I'm really thrilled to be a Dad.

Me: Your worst fear? You don't have to answer this one if you don't want to.

**Zazu:** Probably spiders. One time I woke up and there was the biggest spider on my beak. I was only 2 at the moment.

Me: Favorite food?

**Zazu:** Grapes. Green grapes are my favorite.

Me: Favorite drink?

**Zazu:** Chai tea or coffee.

Me: Tell us one thing you're the most proud of.

**Zazu:** I'm going to be a father soon.

Me: Something embarrassing? You don't have to answer this one, either.

**Zazu:** Nope. Not going to answer.

Me: If you didn't answer Questions 28 and/or 32, tell me why.

**Zazu:** Well, for question 32, the embarrassing thing is pretty embarrassing.

Me: Is that a good reason?

**Zazu:** No, but it's the best I could come up with at the moment.

Part V: Breaking the Fourth Wall

Me: For these next few questions, I'll briefly remove the fourth wall between your world and your creator's. Try to remain calm.

**Zazu:** I am perfectly calm. I am _perfectly _calm. I'm not calm! I AM NOT CALM!

Me: Before I remove the fourth wall, tell me: would you be willing to accept the fact that you're actually a character?

**Zazu:** Nope. I have a life too. *Mutters* Dumb human…

Me: I heard that! Now the fourth wall's gone. Response?

**Zazu:** So let me, get this straight. I'm supposed to interact with my audience? Okay, that's new.

Me: This is your creator's world. What's the first thing you notice?

**Zazu:** The internet and T.V.

Me: You just met your creator! First impression of him/her?

**Zazu:** Ellen Woodbury? She's a little bit crazy.

Me: Okay, let's put the fourth wall back. See, that wasn't so bad, was it?

**Zazu:** It was terrible, thank you.

Part VI: Closing

Me: Are you satisfied with your life?

**Zazu:** Pretty much, yeah.

Me: Anything you feel like you have to do? It can be something long-term, like a bucket list, or something you need to do right now.

**Zazu:** Well I'm a little hungry and thirsty right now.

Me: Any hobbies?

**Zazu:** Chatting, sleeping, and gossiping.

Me: Quick, you get one wish! What did you just wish for? It's alright, you can tell me...

**Zazu:** *Blushes* Well, I wished that my wife and I could have more than one brood

Me: How would you describe that wish? Good? Bad? Selfish? Selfless? Other?

**Zazu:** All of the above *smirks*.

Me: Have you been honest with these questions?

**Zazu:** Pretty much, yeah.

Me: Your personal quote?

**Zazu:** 'Always try new things, because you will learn from them.'

Me: Do you like change?

**Zazu:** No. Not never.

Me: What's your most valued possession?

**Zazu:** Does my wife count? If so, probably her.

Me: Anything else you feel like sharing?

**Zazu:** No. I think I sheared enough information for one day.

Me: Last question!...yup, that's it! How do you feel?

**Zazu: **Terrible, thank you. *Stands up*

Me: Wait!

**Zazu:** What?!

Me: Before you go, I have some more questions.

**Zazu:** Fine! *Sits back down*

Me: First, how did it feel to be in Scar's mouth?

**Zazu:** It was gross, disgusting, and very,_ very _dirty. Because he was a bad boy in the movie, that _apparently _gave him permission to not use mouth wash. Ick! *Makes a big face.*_  
_

Me: When you said that there were two trouble-makers in your family, who were you referring too?

**Zazu:** *Sighs* I was referring to my half-brother, Amoro, and my cousin, Pori. Amoro is known to get into fights with just about anyone, and Pori isn't bad, but she's really hyper all the time.

Me: How did it feel to have a rhino sit on you?

**Zazu:** The same way you'd feel if an elephant sat on you.

Me: Man, you have one bad attitude.

**Zazu:** It's dinner time.

Me: Would you like me to get you some food?

**Zazu:** Nope. I want my wife to cook my food, thank you.

Me: *Mutters* Man...is he picky..

**Zazu:** What did you say?

Me: Nothing, but here's your next question: How did it feel to be in the birdie boiler?

**Zazu:** It burned most of my tail feathers and left ash in my rump.

Me: Why did you get locked up in a cage?

**Zazu:** Because I hurt Zira.

Me: How did you hurt Zira?

**Zazu:** Pierced her ear.

Me: Oh...I think that's all we have for you, Mr. Zazu. Good-bye!

**Zazu:** Good bye and I hope we don't have to do this again.


End file.
